The number of apps (short for applications) has grown exponentially. It becomes more challenging to help users manage the apps and better assist them to fulfill their intention with these apps. Instead of providing only one entry to an entire app, more app companies are opening up their APIs to allow a third party to have access to the functions in apps instead of the app as a whole. For example, when a user queries a search engine with “Panda Express”, the search engine may offer the “Panda Express” page in Yelp instead of providing the entry to Yelp. Another example of accessing to function is when users take a photo, the users don't have to navigate through the WeChat entry and the search engine will provide us with the exact “take photo” page in WeChat. Thus, functions can be both informational and functional.
However, although the direct access to functions can potentially bring convenience to users, the tremendous number of functions makes it very hard to perform. Further, the existing recommendation systems often only recommend a single function page or an app, which makes it even harder for the user to find desired apps. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.